800 Watts
by Follow-ur-Shadow
Summary: Amelia thinks she might be pregnant and has to break the news to Owen. Fluffy Omelia.


 **Category** : Fluff

 **Pairing** : Omelia

 **Summary** : Amelia thinks she might be pregnant and has to break the news to Owen

 **Warnings** : None

 **Disclaimer** : Own nadda

 **Authors Notes** : I thought I'd mix it up a bit and write something fluffy, here it is! :) xx

* * *

Amelia ducked down behind the desk at reception flinching when she realized how childish she was being. She had to talk to Owen sooner or later but she couldn't exactly jump up now and she screwed her eyes shut hoping the footsteps that shuffled passed belonged to her boyfriend.

" _Amelia_?"

She ignored the voice behind her too busy wondering if the cost was clear yet.

"Amelia, what are you doing?"

" _I_ -" she stopped suddenly, a heated flush covering her cheeks when she realized it was Owen questioning her. Without thinking she jumped up slamming her head against the top of the desk and muttering a curse as she sheepishly turned to face him.

"Owen, hi… I was just… pen, I dropped my pen-" she held up the object in her hand but the look on his face told her she was busted.

"So you weren't hiding under the desk to avoid me?" He took a lazy step forward, a curious smile crossing his lips as she fumbled for another excuse. It wasn't the first time this week that he'd noticed her acting strangely but it was the first time he'd caught her actually trying to hide from him.

"Amelia, what's going on?"

"Nothing, it's _nothing_ -" she swallowed a nervous laugh, her heart racing as he shot her a look of disbelief. There was no point trying to lie. She'd learnt from early on in their relationship that communication was key and she dropped the facade letting out a sigh, "actually could we go somewhere and talk?"

He nodded, the amusement dropping from his face as he motioned for her to take the lead. Things had been good between them lately - _really_ good- and his brain spiraled as they walked, trying to imagine what could possibly have her so spooked. There was nothing, his mind drew a blank and he followed her into the empty on-call room closing the door behind them.

Amelia paced the length of the floor, her hands shaking as she met his confused expression. He didn't move, just stood there waiting patiently for her to say something and she balled her fists shoving them in her pockets. "I fainted-" she blurted it out and his expression changed from confused to concerned adding to her guilt.

" _What_?" He moved towards her hesitating when she instinctively stepped back to keep the distance between them. He recognized the game. It was the one where she felt like she needed to be in control and he reluctantly forced himself to stay back. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"I'm fine, I think… I don't know. I was on rounds and then…" she sucked in a breath trying to fight the tears clouding her vision. She was a mess; scared, happy, terrified, excited and devastated all over nothing.

Well, _maybe_ nothing.

"I thought it was just a bug or something-" she wiped her eyes, lifting her gaze to the ceiling, "but then Edwards joked that I might be pregnant and at first I thought pft that's ridiculous, we're careful… we're _always_ careful but I haven't had, I mean it's been…."

She closed her eyes trying to remember the maths but at the end of the day it didn't matter, she already knew one thing for certain.

"I'm late Owen."

The news washed over him, quickly followed by shock and then a wave of relief as it all sunk in. Even though they weren't planning on having children anytime soon it was something he wanted and the problem, compared to some of the other alternatives his mind had been spinning, was something they could work through together. "You want kids right?"

"Yeah, sure.. one day, when I'm ready-" she flustered at the thought drawing her hand out of her pocket, "not when I'm still ironing my clothes with a hairstraightner while they're on me… or driving to work eating cheerios out of the box with one hand. I don't even know what that squiggly button is on the microwave-"

"Amelia _relax_ ," he took a hesitant step towards her, "you haven't even taken a test yet, right?"

"I mean is it some sort of duck or a squirrel-" she continued over him, ignoring the question, "people don't eat squirrels, that's not a thing right? So why would there be a button for a squirrel on my microwave?"

A low laugh caught in his throat and seeing she was distracted he closed the distance between them clasping her flailing hands, "hey… _breathe_."

She glanced up at him, her eyes wide with fear and he dropped his arms loosely around her waist, "It's going to be fine. Why don't we go see Robbins she can rush the bloods through and then at least we'll know what we're dealing with."

His steady, reasonable approach calmed her and she nodded only half hating that he could be so rational while she was falling apart.

"What if I want to completely overreact and panic some more first?" She breathed out, a hint of humor catching her tone and his arms tightened around her.

"Then I'm going to go steal your hiding place under the desk."

She was about to protest when he bent down capturing her lips and she sighed contently against his mouth. It was a sweet and soothing kiss, making her feel at ease and when he pulled back his beaming smile made her heart skip.

They could actually do this.

No freaking out about whether it was the right time or if they were ready. If she really was pregnant they could be about to start a family together.

"There's just one thing… " his voice grew serious but his gaze remained playfully stern. Even though he knew he shouldn't tease her it was simply too hard to resist. "That button on the microwave that looks like a squirrel… that's the _defrost_ button. We do this, promise me you are never cooking for our child?"

She smacked his arm and he stole another kiss to distract her. Despite her reservations he knew she'd been an amazing mother and he wanted to be there for every speed hump and hurdle along the way.

Even if that meant navigating her terrible culinary skills.


End file.
